¿Nos hemos enamorado?
by xPhysicalGamex
Summary: Maka Albarn piensa que enamorarse de su mejor amigo traerá grandes problemas, y así es, noches de insomnio, etc... Pero ella no es la única con dudas y problemas. ¿Quieres saber más? Te invito a leer mi tercer fanfic: ¿Nos hemos enamorado?
1. Confusión

**Título:** _¿Nos hemos enamorado?_

**Autor:** xPhysicalGamex

**Anime: **_Soul Eater__ **- **_**I DON'T own this**

* * *

**_Capítulo uno: _**_'Confusión'_

* * *

Si otro invierno amigos, una historia que se desarrolla en invierno, pues espero que les guste impacientes, porqué esta se asemeja mucho a la anterior, pues una noche de este frío invierno, comenzó toda esta historia...

**De noche; Hora 22:14**

-Maka, tengo una pregunta.- Le dijo de repente el chico mientras estaba sentado en el suelo y apoyado en el sofá. -¿Cuál?- Preguntó la chica mientras estaba tumbada en el sofá con un libro.

-¿Qué es el amor?- Preguntó mientras se giró y le miró a los ojos. -¿Pero qué estás preguntando? ¿Por qué preguntas eso?- Respondió con preguntas la chica.  
-Pero si me respondes así no entenderé.- Le dijo algo molesto el chico. -Preguntas cosas que no tienen que ver con nada ahora. El amor no se que es, tal vez es como amistad pero más que amistad...- Dijo la chica. -Umm... vale...¿Crees que lo nuestro es amistad o más que amistad?- Preguntó el peliblanco a la chica -No lo se Soul...- Respondió la rubia con algo de queja. El chico quedó muy extrañado de su respuesta, pensaba que le empezaría a gritar que no, pero esta respuesta fue ''_No lo se'_'

Varios minutos de silencio incómodidad la rubia se levantó y se fue, dejando solo al chico en el comedor.  
Esta última charla fue algo incómoda para ella, o al menos eso ha notado el peliblanco

(Pensamientos Maka: No se a que vino eso... el me volvió ha recordar eso... pero sólo es amistad lo nuestro ¿No? O puede ser algo más... No, es imposible pasar de amistad a amor ¡Es algo loco!...¿Se cree qué es el único con dudas? Yo también tengo mis dudas, pero yo no le digo de repente así poniendo incómoda a la otra persona... ¡Me confundió la mente!¡Pensé haberlo olvidado!)

Y así, pasaron la noche, los dos con su mente llena de dudas. No me gustaría que me pasara lo mismo realmente, y bueno, a todos nos han confundido preguntas así, y posiblemente nos hemos enamorado alguna vez de algún amigo... o mejor amigo... Es una cosa que no queremos que pase, pero no se sabe porqué pasa y el qué nos hace sentir esto, cosas que nadie jamás entenderá, cosas que según la vida son ''Naturales'' ...

-Maka...- Susurró el chico.  
La chica abrió sus ojos perdidos en el verde, el chico estaba encima suyo, lo que le hizo ponerse roja como un tomáte y de mal humor. -¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Quítate!- Gritaba la rubia. -¡No puedo dormir con estas dudas!- Respondió el peliblanco con el mismo mal humor que la rubia. -¡¿Pero cómo quieres que te explique si yo no se nada?!- Gritaba la chica sonrojada. -¿Por qué estás sonrojada?- Dijo con una voz calmada y mirándola. -¡No lo se! ¡No se nada! ¡Déjame!- Decía la chica gritando apunto de llorar. -¡Deja de confundirme más!- Gritó la chica.-Pero si yo soy el confundido ¿Cómo voy a confundir a alguien?- Volvió a preguntar el peliblanco. -¡Para de preguntar!- Gritó mientras le puso una mano en la boca del chico, así impidiéndole respirar por la boca o hablar. -¡¿Qué crees que eres el único confundido?!- Volvió a gritar, pero esta vez, llorando.

El chico apartó la mano de su boca. -No te agobies, perdona.- Se disculpó el de ojos rubí mientras le secaba las lágrimas y estaba sentado encima de ella. -¿Qué haces aquí? Podrías venir y decírmelo, no hace falta estar encima mío.- Dijo la chica algo más calmada. -Ya no te preocupes, simplemente ahora quiero escuchar tus preguntas y tu las mías, así podemos hablar y sacar conclusiones... ¿Qué tal?- Dijo el chico con una sonrisa en su cara. -Vale... E-está bien... Es una buena opción...- Dijo aliviada la chica con una sonrisa en su cara. -Tú primero mejor.-  
-¿Qué se siente besar?- Preguntó el peliblanco a la rubia. -No lo se.- Contestó la chica. -¿Por qué no probamos?- Preguntó de nuevo el de ojos rubí. -No podemos hacer eso.- Respondió la chica sonrojada. -¿Por qué?- Preguntó el peliblanco mientras se acercaba a su cara. -¡P-porqué se sentirá bien y tendríamos la necesidad de eso!- Gritó la rubia. -Pues si se siente bien ¿Por qué no quieres? Probemos.- Le dijo el peliblanco. -¡No para! ¡No te acerques tanto!- Gritó la chica mientras alejaba la cabeza del chico. -Maka ¡Pero se siente bien! ¡Eso dijiste! ¿Por qué no quieres sentirte bien?- Dijo el de ojos rubí a la chica.

-¡Yo ya te expliqué el porque! ¿Estás sordo o qué?- Gritó la chica. -Explica mejor.- Contestó el chico. -¡Un beso podría hacer que nuestra amistad fuera más que amistad! ¿¡Ahora entiendes!?- Explicó al chico gritando y enfadada. -¿De qué tienes miedo? ¿Y si ya es así lo nuestro, es algo malo?- Preguntó el peliblanco. -¡Es un problema muy grande! ¡Nos haríamos daño! ¡Lo nuestro es amistad! ...- Gritaba la chica cosas semejantes, hasta que el chico le interrumpió: -No se de qué tienes miedo, pero ami me da más miedo temer y no probar.- Dijo el chico con una voz muy calmada, haciéndole callar a la chica. -Quiero dormir más ¿Puedes irte ahora mismo?- Dijo algo molesta la rubia.  
-Sí ya te dejo tranquila, pero recuerda eso.- Dijo mientras se quitaba de encima de ella y se iba. (

La chica se levantó y fue al comedor, el de ojos rubí había preparado el desayuno y estaba sentado comiendo. La chica se dirigió hacia el y se sentó a su lado para desayunar, entre ellos había una gran incomodidad a causa de un sentimiento mayor que amistad, no se fijaban en el uno y en el otro, mantenían la mirada en algún objeto u insecto, siempre tratando de no mirar al otro.  
El peliblanco se levantó y se fue al sofá, en la sala había un gran silencio, nadie se atrevía a decir ni una sola palabra, los dos estaban pensativos, el chico se encontraba en el sofá tumbado mirando al techo, y la chica seguía sentada. Pero algo decidió romper ese incómodo momento...

La rubia se levantó y se dirigió al chico, sentándose a su lado, seguía ese silencio. -Soul ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó la chica. -S-sí...- Respondió el chico. -¿Qué piensas de todo esto?- Preguntó la rubia. -No se que decir, eso es lo que pienso.- Respondió el chico. -Ami me pasa igual...- Le dijo al chico, haciendo así varios minutos de silencio incómodo.

En ese momento, la chica se tumbó encima de él, haciendo que aquel silencio incómodo, se convirtiera agradable, así, el chico la abrazó, ambos sonrojados, no se fijaban la mirada en el uno al otro. -¿E-esto... es parte de la ''amistad''?- Preguntó el peliblanco a la chica. -Posiblemente...- Respondió la rubia.

-¿Qué pasaría si lo nuestro fuera más que amistad y... fuera bien todo?- Preguntó el chico, pero la chica no respondía, hacía como si le ignorara, parecía no gustarle esta situación. -Prefiero que no preguntes nada más.- Dijo varios minutos después la rubia, la cuál se levantó y se fue a su cuarto, tenía un día libre, dos, tres, muchos, ya que estos estaban de vacaciones,  
así que lo aprovechó el día para leer y leer libros y más libros, pero siempre pensando qué estaría haciendo ahora mismo el peliblanco, que no mostraba dar señales de vida, y que normalmente estaría en casa de Black*Star jugando con las consolas.

(Pensamientos de Maka: Si fuera más que amistad y... fuera bien... ¿Cómo se podría sentir? No lo se, pero es imposible que algo así pase, papá hizo sufrir a mamá mucho, yo no quiero pasar por lo mismo... Pero Soul siempre estuvo ahí cuando le necesitaba ¿Por qué me dejaría abandonada o sería infiel? Yo decidí en aquel momento... confiar en él y colocar toda mi confianza en él... y aquí estamos... Igualmente, el temor sigue ahí ¿Él me amará? Sus preguntas y respuestas no fueron normales... estos últimos días ha estado raro...)

En ese mismo instante, hizo algo un ruido molesto, haciendo a Maka despertar de sus pensamientos, ella se dirigió corriendo, el chico estaba en el suelo, debajo de un mueble...

¡Soul!- Gritó la chica mientras acudió a ayudarle, quitando ese pesado mueble de encima de él, así dejándole la oportunidad de volver a respirar de nuevo y de sentirse aliviado sin peso encima. -¡¿Cómo fue posible?!- Dijo la chica muuy extrañada mientras le ayudaba a levantarse y llevándolo al sofá. -¡Ahh mi cabeza! ¡Pensé que moriría asfixiado!- Se quejaba el chico mientras estaba sentado en el sofá. -Te diste un buen chichón, traeré hielo.- Varios segundos después, la chica volvió con una bolsa en la cual había hielo y se la colocó en la parte de la cabeza donde se dió contra el suelo. -¿Cómo ha ocurrido esto?- Volvió a preguntar la chica extrañada.

-¡Ahh! Es que dejé ahí una hoja.- Contestó el chico quejándose del dolor. -Ya tranquilízate y sigue con el hielo en la cabeza.- Dijo la rubia al peliblanco. -Gracias Maka.- Agradeció el de ojos rubí a la chica, la cual se había preocupado por él. -No hay de que, no puedo dejarte morir bajo un mueble después de todo.- Le dijo la chica al chico mientras reía.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacer caer al mueble? ¿Tan difícil es coger una silla o algo semejante?- Le preguntó la rubia. -Pues empecé a escalar el mueble.- Contestó el de ojos rubí con una sonrisa en su cara. -Jajaja, otro mono como Black*Star.- Dijo y comenzó a reírse la rubia del chico. -Jajaja no me compares con él.- Dijo el chico riéndose. -Vale, vale.- Intentó contenerse la risa la chica al imaginarlo escalar ese mueble de dos metros y que se le eche encima. Era como si a un tío flacucho se le tiraran encima tres o cuatro encima, o a una hormiga la pisaran, algo así, pero esto es más divertido, sólo sabe que es gracioso imaginarse a Soul en modo mono y escalando.

-Bueno ya te reíste bastante de mi, que tonto soy jajaja.- Dijo el chico mientras la miraba a los ojos con una sonrisa, en ese momento los dos se estaban mirando y sonriendo, no era incómodo, por el momento.

-¿Cómo te encuentras ahora?- Preguntó la chica. -Mejor.- Contestó mientras dejó el hielo encima de la mesa que había. -¿Qué hay en esa hoja, Soul?- Preguntó la rubia. -¿Ah? ¡N-nada importante!- Contestó el chico nervioso, así haciendo dudar a la chica. -¿Estás seguro...?- Le preguntó mirándole con una cara de 'cotilla' -No es nada importante.- Dijo el chico el cual se levantó y planeó ir al sitio donde ocurrió esa terrible y tonta ''tragedia''.

En ese momento Maka se levantó, sabiendo los dos las intenciones de cada uno, fueron corriendo, todos a por un único objetivo: El papel. Y así, empujándose el uno y el otro solo por coger el papel, ganó Maka, sí, Maka consiguió antes el papel, por más daño que se hayan hecho ambos, Maka tenía el papel, ella estaba en el suelo, y Soul la chafaba y intentaba quitarle el papel, los dos tenían cuidado, sabían que un fallo de ellos podría dañar ese material tan fino y débil. -¡Makaa! ¡No lo hagaaaaas!- Dijo el chico mientras intentaba quitarle el papel. -Por supuesto que lo haré, quítate de encima mío, me cansas.- Dijo la rubia quejándose del dolor que le causó su 'compañero' y que le seguía causando.

-Voy a ver, voy a ver...- Dijo la chica con una voz llena de maldad. -¡Nooo!- El chico lo evitaba, y así estuvieron un buen rato, peleando y peleando, uno quería ver que había y el otro evitarlo. -¡Ay quítate de encima mío! ¿Es tan privado para ti? ¿Qué es algo del urologo?- Le dijo la chica al de ojos rubí. -¡No es de él! ¡Es mío!- Le decía apunto de quitarle la hoja. La chica tenía en su mano izquierda aquella hoja, la cual iba a girar, pero el peliblanco hacía que su cara se pegara lo máximo posible al suelo sin hacerle daño, apunto de coger esa hoja, la rubia la cogió con la mano derecha, así, llevándola al lado de la cara que podía ver, en ese mismo instante se levantó, así dándole un cabezazo al chico, y cuando se fijó en lo que era... La chica quedó ... -¡S-soul...!- Dijo la chica sin creer lo que estaba viendo.

_**- Sí, ese papel la dejó como O: y como O.O ... ¿Qué puede poner...? ¿Aciertas?**_

* * *

**N/A:** Holaaaaa les eche de menos :33 pues aquí estoy de vuelta, otro fanfic semejante al anterior, pues como el 30 de este mes es el cumpleaños de mi abuelo decidí subir el próxio capítulo el 29 porqué así no lo subo el 30, que ahí estaré ocupada, podría subirlo mañana pero es que esto consume mucho tiempo y ideas... Bueno, dejen sus review, nos vemos, subo cada dos días, follow y fav ^.^

/**Podéis ver cuando salen los próximos capítulos en mi perfil que ahí abajo de toda la información lo voy poniendo.**/


	2. Bienestar y seguridad transmitida

**Título:** _¿Nos hemos enamorado?_

**Autor:** xPhysicalGamex

**Anime: **_Soul Eater __**- **_**I DON'T own this**

* * *

**_Capítulo dos: _**_'Bienestar y seguridad transmitida'_

* * *

**CONTINUACIÓN DEL CAPÍTULO UNO:**

-¿Q-quién se supone que es?- Dijo la chica mirando con cara de horror al papel. -Está bien claro que tú.- Contestó el chico. -¿Y-yo...?- Comenzó a tartamudear y a la vez, llenarse de rabia. -O-oye... ¡S-sólo es un dibujo!- Le dijo el peliblanco. -T-tú...- Dijo mientras estrujaba la hoja, que, lo que realmente estrujaba, era un dibujo que sale dibujada Maka de la forma más estúpida posible con libros a su al rededor. La rubia se fijó en la letra horrorosa, que a simple vista, sabía que era la de su compañero, si se fijaba bien y si es que lograba entenderlo bien, ponía _'Friki de los libros'_.

Todo le parecía un plan de su compañero para reírse de ese dibujo y de su reacción ante el papel. -Jajajaja, ops...- Dijo su compañero, al cual se le escapó una risa y un 'Opss'. Ya asegurada la chica de que lo que pensaba era cierto, cogió un libro y lo comenzó a perseguir por toda la casa durante varios minutos, dándole a mesas y otros muebles inocentes con su libro, que varios minutos después, la chica paró de perseguirle y intentó recuperar de nuevo el aliento, lo mismo con el chico, paró a descansar, pensando que ya todo pasó. -Maka perdona no te pongas así.- Le dijo con escasa respiración.

Y en ese mismo momento, recibió su Maka-Chop y sin piedad, dejándolo en el suelo con un chichón, o tal vez varios.  
-¡Bruta!- Gritó el peliblanco quejándose del dolor y con una mano refregando los chichones. -¡Tonto! ¡Te burlas de mi con esa hoja! ¡Ofende!- Gritaba la chica ofendida.-Ahh ese dibujo lo hice pero no se dibujarte, no quise ofenderte tampoco...- Decía el chico muriéndose del dolor. -¿Cuándo lo hiciste?- Preguntó la rubia. -Hace meses.- Respondió el peliblanco. -Y si no era para ofenderme ¿Por qué lo dejaste en un lugar así y por qué pone _'Friki de los libros'_?- Preguntó la chica enfadada.-Porqué am... lo de Friki de los libros no se el porque pero... ¡Yo lo dejé ahí porqué Black*Star entró como un loco y no lo podía ver!- Respondió el chico. -Y no sabes el porqué escribiste 'Friki de los libros' ... Está claro que tú...- Dijo la chica mientras levantaba el libro. -Maka...-

-¡No no! ¡No es lo que crees! ¡No levantes así el libro!- Advirtió el peliblanco. -Chop.- Dijo en ese mismo momento, que hizo que ese libro de 500 páginas por lo menos, cayera de la manera menos dolorosa en la cabeza del chico, el que se esperaba algo peor.

-Algún día dame razones del porqué hiciste ese dibujo, por ahora lo olvidaremos.- Dijo la rubia calmada, la cual se fue a su habitación con el libro, el de ojos rubí sorprendido por lo ocurrido, se sentó en el sofá y se calmó. _(Jamás esperé algo así ¿Ella sintió lástima de mi? ¡Eso no es nada guay!)_

La rubia, una vez en su habitación, trató de pensar el porqué, no sabía del todo, puede ser que hace meses atrás él se había enfadado con ella y hubiera hecho eso, o otra cosa... Dejó de pensar en eso, y se fijó en la hora, eran las dos. Fue al comedor a leer en el sofá, pero él estaba durmiendo, se dirigió a su compañero y se sentó al lado suyo, mirándolo. _(Él es lindo cuando duerme, excepto cuando ronca, ahí se le va todo lo lindo)_. Ella también estaba cansada, se podría decir que los dos estaban cansados por la mala noche que pasaron, se colocó en el otro extremo del sofá y comenzó a dormir.

Todo estaba calmado, sus respiraciones eran silenciosas y calmadas, sus piernas se tocaban, y no hacía frío, y mucho menos calor, se estaba bien en casa, en el comedor. Varios minutos después, el peliblanco abrió sus ojos rubís, con tanta calma y tranquilidad que había, el sueño le volvía a entrar. Movió su pierna derecha suavemente, notando otra pierna, se fijó y vio a Maka dormir. _(Extraño que esté aquí ¿cómo es posible? Bueno de todas formas, si me fijo bien... Ella es bonita cuando está así; Pero no lo es cuando levanta ese libro con rabia hacia mi...)_

Volvió a dormir, pero al saber que Maka estaba al lado suyo, su sueño se volvió más relajado de lo que era, un efecto raro, sinceramente, como un relajante, un sentimiento cálido de seguridad y bienestar esparcido por toda esa sala, algo que espanta pesadillas.

-¡Yahooooooooooooooooo! ¿Hay alguieeen? ¡Aquí está el dios!- Gritó atrás de la puerta alguien, lo que interrumpió, o mejor dicho, arruinó una larga y bonita siesta, algo único. El chico, comenzó a gruñir de rabia, si despertaban a Maka, se iría posiblemente. Tenía que hacerle callar antes de que algo así pasara. Se acercó a la puerta, el peliblanco abrió la puerta. Estaba ese 'mono asimétrico' llamado Black*Star _(según Kiddo)_ Gritando como un loco _'¡Dios aquí! ¡Dios haya!'. Realmente es un pesado. _-¡¿Ahora qué quieres?!- Gritó el chico de mal humor. -¿Qué te pasa Soul? Estás de mal humor. ¡No hables así más al dios!- Contestó el peliazul. -Vale pero dime de una maldita vez ¿Qué quieres? Y no grites.- Le dijo el de ojos rubí. -¡Sólo vine a decirte que estás tú y Maka invitados a jugar con este dios a Basket! ¡A las cinco! ¡De seguro fallaréis como siempre! ¡Nyahahahaha!_-_ Dijo la 'estrella', así, burlándose de esos dos. -Vale, déjame.- Dijo el peliblanco, cerrando la puerta en toda la cara del '_dios_'.

El chico volvió al comedor con la esperanza de volver a sentir ese sentimiento tan cálido, que no sabía que lo provocaba.

Ella estaba ahí tumbada, pero despierta, mirándolo. -Buenas tardes.- Le dijo la rubia, quien le sonreía, provocándole nuevamente ese sentimiento tan cálido de bienestar y seguridad, olvidando el enfado con Black*Star. -Buenas tardes, Maka.- Dijo el chico varios segundos después, el cual, también sonrió.

Varios segundos de silencio pasaron incómodamente otra vez, el peliblanco, se sentó al lado suyo. -¿Hemos dormido juntos?- Preguntó el de ojos rubí. -No lo se exactamente, si para ti dormir al lado de alguien es dormir junto a él posiblemente.- Contestó la rubia. -P-pues... se siente bien dormir contigo.- Dijo el peliblanco con bastante timidez. -Ya son las dos y media, a las cinco basket con Black*Star y su equipo de la otra vez, eso si queremos ir, claro.- Le informó a la chica. -Prefiero quedarme leyendo ¿Tú vas?.- Le dijo la rubia. -Sí, si tú vas yo iré, pero si no vas, no iré.- Contestó el peliblanco, el cual varios segundos después se levantó. -Oye Soul, quédate, podemos seguir durmiendo.- Le dijo la chica con timidez mientras le cogió la muñeca al chico. -¿E-enserio?- Preguntó el de ojos rubí. -Sí, lo digo enserio.- Contestó la rubia. El chico, se sentó de nuevo en el sofá y la abrazó con cariño, así, trayendo hacia una dirección a su 'compañera', se tumbó con ella encima. A ninguno de los dos le molestó, prefirieron callarse y quedarse como estaban, antes de que alguno de los dos estropeara semejante momento tan único para esos dos.

Y pasaron horas y horas con ese sentimiento tan 'cálido', seguridad, bienestar, y aún esos dos no sabían el porqué de esas sensaciones, posiblemente, se transmitían entre ellos dos el bienestar y la seguridad, pero estos no saben nada, simplemente interrogantes por todas partes. Se sentía taaan bieen... taaan estupendo... taaaan... agradable... Hasta que aquella cosa pelo azul volvió a gritar su típico ¡Yahoooooo! ¡Dios aquí, dios haya! destruyendo semejante placer ¡Qué crueldad!

-¡Yahooooo! ¡Ya son las cincoo! ¡Vengan mortales, abrirme!- Gritaba desde atrás de la puerta esa pesadilla para estos dos, que era imposible de espantar. El chico y la chica gruñeron de rabia. -Parece ser que no hay opción ... Tendremos que ir.- Dijo el peliblanco dirigiéndose a su habitación para cambiarse el pijama por una ropa adecuada para la calle, igual la chica. -Lo sé.- Dijo la chica antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación.

Cinco minutos después los dos salieron; Maka llevaba una sudadera amarilla y pantalones naranjas, en cambio Soul, llevaba una chaqueta negra, camisa naranja y unos pantalones marrones. Allí se encontraban Black*Star con una pelota de basket rodando en su dedo índice, Kiddo serio, Tsubaki sonriendo, Liz mirándose las uñas y Patty riendo de no se que, todos en grupo comenzaron a caminar por esas calles hasta la pista de basket, organizaron los mismos grupos del otro día y comenzaron a jugar, Maka en ese momento cogió un libro, se sentó en el banco y se quedó leyendo mientras los demás jugaban. Maka comenzó a mirar cómo jugaban sin que estos se dieran cuenta, pero se fijó en alguien más que en otro o otra; En su compañero. El jugaba muy bien, pero no sabía con exactitud esas ganas de observar su juego, con lo poco que a ella le importa el basket... En ese momento, se escuchó un 'Psss' dirigido a Maka, era Liz, con cara de cotilla. -¿A quién observas tanto?- Preguntó susurrando a la chica con el libro. -No estoy observando a nadie, estoy leyendo.- Contestó susurrándole nerviosamente. -Claro claro... te dejo admirar a tu compañero, perdón por molestar.- Volvió a susurrarle Liz, y con cara de cotilla aún en su cara.

Después de eso la chica solo puso los ojos en aquellas letras llenas de conocimiento del libro, así leyendo, pero esta vez, no estaba disfrutando tanto como antes. -_(¿Por qué...? ¿Es por qué no quiero leer ahora? ¿Es por eso? Entonces ¿Qué quiero hacer? ¿Seguir observando?)-_ Se preguntó a si misma.

-Oye, Maka.- Le dijo su compañero. -¿Qué pasa?- Le preguntó la rubia. -Vente a mi equipo, Liz se queja demasiado por la uña y falta alguien mas, anda.- Contestó el chico mirando los ojos perdidos en verde de la chica. _(¡Esa Liz entrometida!)_ -Está bien, soy pésima después de todo, así que no esperes gran cosa de mí.- Le dijo al peliblanco.

Eran dos equipos y iban empatados, había que desempatar como fuera.

_**Equipo 1:**_ Maka, Soul, Tsubaki.  
_**Equipo 2:**_ Patty, Black*Star, Kiddo.

Bien, y a pesar de ser tres personas en cada equipo, era como si en el equipo uno, fueran dos por lo mal que jugaba Maka, que estaba al lado de la canasta del equipo contrario, esperando a NO recibir la pelota. Soul que se acercaba a la canasta fue rodeado, igual con Tsubaki, a Maka ni uno le vigilaba, sabían que su juego era pésimo y eso la desmotivaba a jugar y quedar con vergüenza ajena.

Justo en ese momento Soul le gritó: -¡Maka, no te creas nada! ¡Qué nadie más te subestime! ¡Demuestra que puedes!- Le pasó en ese instante la pelota a Maka, la chica recibió la pelota, estaba muy insegura, analizó de nuevo sus palabras, haciéndole que se armara de valor en un instante, de confianza, de seguridad, bienestar. Se dio impulso con las piernas, así, con la esperanza de canastar en la canasta del equipo contrario, pero justo en ese instante... Una mano rozó la pelota, desviándola y tirándola a fuera del terreno de juego. La chica aterrizó al suelo, posiblemente se haya creído la 'héroe del equipo', y se avergonzó de si misma, y cayó de rodillas. -He hecho la cosa más absurda de toda mi vida...- Se lamentaba la chica en voz baja. -¡Maka!- Gritó el de ojos rubí acercándose a ella. -Perdona.- Le dijo al peliblanco.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?- Preguntó con voz calmada. -Pensaste que lo iba a hacer, pero viste que no lo conseguí, te hice creer poder.- Respondió la chica.  
- Jajajaja ¡Deja de decir eso como una tragedia! ¡Estoy muuy contento! ¡Ya demostraste qué te subestimaron más de lo que deberían!- Le dijo a la chica que se encontraba en el suelo de rodillas y cabizbaja. -¡Ohh eso estuvo muy bien! ¡Pero jamás me vencerás! ¡Nyahahaha!- Dijo de fondo Black*Star. -No me esperé algo semejante de ti.- Añadió Kiddo. La chica levantó la mirada hacia el peliblanco, el que le ofreció su mano, la chica agarró su mano, y le ayudó a levantarse de ese suelo arenoso.

* * *

**N/A:** _Gracias amigos los que ya van por el capítulo dos, les amo, por eso lo hice así de largo, el 31 de agosto de 2013 saco el próx. capítulo :33 Si dejan sus review de qué tal está este capítulo les agradecería mucho, hoy he dejado ir mi mente lo máximo posible, decirme que habéis notado en este capítulo._

^^ Nos vemos, follow and fav.

**_REVIEWS DEL CAPÍTULO UNO:_**

.

_**Shinigami Maya-chan:**__  
_¡Estaba esperando esto! :3 Me gusta mucho, y ya me imagino que dice la carta jajaja esta bueno, ¡continualo, por fa! ;)

**_R: _**_Of course, lo continuaré sin problemas, me encanta escuchar que te encanta, y espero que lo que imaginaste fue lo que era en este capítulo..._

_._

_._

_**Noemi-senpai yuppiiii:  
**_Que buen fanfic de verdad que me gustó mucho _ La historia es desarrollada muy bien y la verdad es que me encantó la parte de la carta pero me mata de curiosidad saber lo que había en la carta :'3 Bueno espero que sigas escribiendo historias de esta pareja. Muchisimos saludos. Cuidate

**R:** _Está bien desarrollada, genial, se perfectamente que la curiosidad MATA literalmente, espero que la curiosidad se te haya ido, porqué es molesta y divertida a la vez, sí, escribiré sobre esta pareja. ¡Saludos desde España y cuídate, nos vemos!_

.

.

_**victoriaviganoni:**_  
wiiii! geniall!  
¿que podra ser el papel?  
ja! seguro que una lista de peliculas hentai! x  
espero que sigas asiiii!

**R:**_ Am... Realmente hentai no fue... no creo que él sea tan descuidado con ese tema, hahaha. ¡Nos vemos! ¡Cuídate! ¡Saludos desde España!_

.

.

_**Criss . Nyah:**_  
Waaaa  
Que sera la carta!  
No se me ocurre nada!  
El comienzo y una parte me hace acordar a un doujinshi!  
Espero el siguiente cap!  
Plissss!  
Q esa ultima parte me dejo con duda!

**R:** _¡Aquí tienes la respuesta! Sí, me inspiré en el doujinshi ese que no recuerdo bien su nombre, y vuelvo a repetir: La curiosidad MATA literalmente, y es pesada y a la vez divertida. ¡Seguiré con CAPS! ¡Cuídate, saludos desde España!_

_**Frase hecha por mi, gracias a vuestros reviews:**__ La curiosidad MATA, literalmente. - La curiosidad es pesada, a la vez divertida. _**[¡Qué gran poeta soy!]**


	3. Risas y caricias

**Título:** _¿Nos hemos enamorado?_

**Autor:** xPhysicalGamex

**Anime: **_Soul Eater __**- **_**I DON'T own this**

* * *

**_Capítulo tres: _**_'Risas y caricias'__  
_

* * *

La calor era insoportable a las seis de la tarde, y las calles estaban vacías. Nadie salía de casa, nadie se atrevía con la calor insoportable que hacía salir de la sombra, excepto dos valientes; Soul y Maka, que regresaban a pie a casa, como unos nómadas del desierto. El ambiente estaba caliente, ardiendo, el sol pegaba con fuerza. Sólo había que quitar los edificios,casas,árboles y reemplazar el suelo por arena de la playa para que pareciera un desierto de verdad...

-¡No tiene sentido! ¡Se supone que estamos en invierno!- Gritó el peliblanco agobiado de la calor. -Si el clima está loco ¿Qué quieres que haga?- Le dijo y preguntó la chica.

Varios minutos después, cuando llegaron a la puerta, la abrieron y pasaron adentro de la casa. Ninguno de los dos hablaron, sabían perfectamente que una palabra o frase haría comenzar una discusión fuerte entre ellos dos, y todo porqué la calor y la incomodidad creaban una sensación de **_ExTrEmO AgObIo_**_._ La chica se dirigió al baño tranquilamente caminando; Con el deseo de pasarse media hora o incluso una hora en el agua fría o tal vez más...Pero en ese mismo instante, el chico bloqueó la entrada al baño poniéndose en medio. -Primero iré yo.- Dijo mientras tenía una sonrisa mostrando sus dientes. -¿¡Cómo!?- Dijo la chica enfadada. El chico cerró la puerta riéndose y colocó pestillo. -¡Maldito! ¡Era mi turno!- Gritó detrás de la puerta mientras se escuchaba una risa de su compañero de provenía de ahí adentro, haciéndole a la chica gruñir y enrabiarse muchísimo más.

Varios minutos después esperando a que salga su compañero para darle un buen Maka-Chop, se paró a pensar en lo ocurrido y se dio cuenta de varias cosas;_ (No llevaba ninguna toalla ni ropa en sus manos. ¿Él usará la ropa de la calle para vestirse después o qué? ¡Menudo cerdo! ¡No supe que existía semejante nivel de cerdo! Después de todo, es una perdida de tiempo esperar nada mas por darle un Maka-Chop.) _Pensó la chica mientras se iba a su habitación a por otro libro, ya que el que tenía lo había leído. Y en ese mismo instante, el chico antes de desvestirse, se dio cuenta que se estaba olvidando de algo; _(¡Ahh! ¡Qué problema! ¡No pensé en eso! ¡Ahora tendré que salir y rápido!_).

Varios segundos después, el peliblanco abrió de forma bruta la puerta y corrió hacia su habitación, cogiendo la ropa necesaria y la toalla, pero cuando volvió ya estaba ocupado el baño, por más que intentara abrir la puerta, no se podía burlar un pestillo por afuera.

-¡Noo! ¡Maka eso fue injusto, trampas!- Gritó detrás de la puerta. -Ya ya ya, pero si el único tramposo eres tú.- Dijo mientras se iba a desvestir, pero en ese mismo instante... _(¡Ah! ¡Qué ironía!) _La chica abrió la puerta, estaba ahí sentado su compañero esperando su turno. -Soul, no digas nada, simplemente piensa en lo que te diré ahora mismo: Somos tontos.- Le dijo riéndose. -No entiendo ¿Por qué?- Preguntó el peliblanco sin entender nada. La rubia le mostró las palmas de las manos, él seguía sin entender hasta que... -¡Claro! ¡Ya entiendo!- Exclamó el de ojos rubí, que después de unos segundos comenzó a reír. -¡Qué tontos somos! ¡Jajajaja!- Mencionó mientras reían los dos. La chica dejó de reír un momento, haciendo que el otro dejara de reír también para escucharla.  
-¡Se me olvidó ami también!- Dijo y volvieron a reír los dos. 'Jajajaja' y más 'Jajajaja', eso era lo único que se escuchaba.

Varios minutos después, dejaron de reír y pasó el chico primero a bañarse, ya que solamente se iba a mojar con agua fría. La chica se quedó esperando afuera con un libro que leía, mientras pasaba las páginas, los minutos iban pasando, y más páginas y páginas, hasta que, levantó la cabeza para ver su compañero que se había bañado y que salió con el pelo mojado y un pantalón puesto. -Tienes el pelo mojado, mojarás todo el suelo.- Dijo la chica mientras su compañero pasaba por delante de ella dirigiéndose al comedor descalzo. -No pasa nada, es agua, ya se secará, tu también puedes hacer lo mismo.-

Y sí, media hora después, todo el suelo lleno de gotas y más gotas; Los dos lo mojaron todo, era pasar calor o estar mojad . Se habían colocado en diferentes extremos del sofá; El chico veía la televisión, mientras que la chica leía un libro. La sensación de EXTREMO AGOBIO se fumó de la mente de cada uno después de aquellas carcajadas que dejaban sin aire en los pulmones y el baño frío, ahora se sentía bien, o al menos eso se creía; -Soul no muevas tanto las piernas me desconcentrarás ¿Por qué te mueves tanto?- Dijo y preguntó su compañera. -No estoy cómodo, alguna pierna se me cae del sofá, da igual en que posición esté tumbado.- Contestó el peliblanco algo molesto.

Y así estuvo bastante rato hasta que no tuvo más remedio que quedarse de lado en vez de estar panza arriba, que era más cómodo. Pero las piernas de su compañera no le permitía estar cómodo en esa posición, y tampoco iba a echar sus piernas sólo para que él esté a gusto, sería algo egoísta por su parte con ella.

Pasaron los minutos, las páginas y los canales de televisión, y así hasta que alguien de esos dos decidió dar charla al otro. -Oye Maka ¿Qué tengo en la oreja por detrás?- Le preguntó a su compañera mientras le mostraba la oreja por detrás, la chica dejó el libro, se acercó a él y se fijó. -La tienes roja ¿Qué hiciste?.- Le dijo su compañera. -Nada malo. Sólo me picaba y me rasqué, a partir de ahí comenzó a escocer.- Contestó el chico que soltó su oreja cuando vio venir a su compañera hacia él. La chica cogió su oreja y la echó hacia adelante para ver qué tenía atrás con más perfección y seguridad. -Que bruto eres para que se te haya puesto así. Tienes suerte, no tienes ninguna herida.- Dijo la rubia, que seguía viendo su oreja y se atrevió a tocar la zona más roja sin apretar para no causarle daño. -Está ardiendo.- Le dijo la chica. -Pues sopla...- Dijo el de ojos rubí mientras se dejaba tocar la oreja. -Eso fue gracioso, si quieres luego soplo, ahora vengo.- Dijo y se fue la rubia al lavabo. -Pero yo lo dije enserio.- Murmuró mientras la miraba cómo se iba.

Varios minutos después volvió con una crema y ordenó al chico lavarse la oreja con agua y jabón. -¿Enserio tanto royo por la oreja, Maka?- Preguntó mientras se iba al lavabo, a lavarse la oreja. -Ajá, y sécate bien.- Contestó la chica.

Se puso el jabón en esa zona, se echó agua, se secó bien con la toalla, volvió, se sentó y observó. -¿Piensas colocarme esa crema?- Preguntó mientras miraba el verde perdido de la rubia. -Sí.- Contestó mientras se sentó en el lado izquierdo suyo. -No hagas ningún movimiento brusco y tranquilízate que no te haré nada malo.- Le dijo la chica. -Pero, esa no es la oreja enrojecida, es la derecha.- Le dijo a la rubia. -Lo sé, por eso me puse aquí.- Dijo la chica, la cual abrazó al chico y lo llevó a tumbarse en sus piernas. -M-maka...- Tartamudeó algo tímido el peliblanco, que chico notó la mano derecha de su compañera echó hacia adelante su oreja, un movimiento dulce, con cuidado de no echar demasiado adelante la oreja, así, mostrando la parte de atrás toda enrojecida. Comenzó a pasar su dedo índice de la mano izquierda por detrás de la oreja de una forma lenta y de la más cuidadosa y soltó la oreja la mano derecha de la chica.

-Se siente bien... Maka... Tu tacto...- Decía el chico mientras cerraba los ojos lentamente. Cuando repartió toda la crema la rubia, se fijó que él se quedó dormido; Recordó que él mencionó algo sobre el tacto suyo, por eso, comenzó a acariciar su piel, lentamente y con cariño, haciendo que el chico durmiera con mayor tranquilidad y cómodamente en las piernas de su compañera.

Le alegraba el hecho de que sus caricias se le hicieran a su compañero tan agradables, pero dejó descansar a su compañero y siguió leyendo aquel libro que leía.

Una hora después; Abrió sus ojos rubís, la calma aún continuaba ahí, excepto el escozor, que había desaparecido. -Ya despertaste dormilón, son casi las nueve.- Le dijo la rubia. -¿Uh? ¿Tanto?- Preguntó mientras se levantaba medio dormido. -Sí, dormilón.- Dijo la chica mientras le sonreía a su compañero.  
-Vaya...Iré a hacer la cena Maka.- Le dijo mientras se levantaba y iba hacia la cocina, ocultando su sonrisa en el rostro. -Está bien.- Contestó mientras acababa de leer aquel libro gigante, capacitado para dar un fuerte Maka-Chop mortal, solo a los que se lo merecían.

Una hora aproximadamente después, el peliblanco avisó a su compañera de que la cena estaba hecha; Cuando se dirigió allí, observó la mesa parada con dos platos de espaguetis con tomate y queso. Los dos se sentaron y cenaron tranquilamente, mientras abrieron una charla:

-Ya tengo la oreja bien gracias a ti.- Dijo mientras comía el de ojos rubí.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero sigo sin comprender el porqué de tu oreja roja y dormidera.- Le dijo la rubia.

-¿Algo quiso que pasara eso? ...- Murmuró en voz baja el de ojos rubí.

-¿El qué dijiste?- Preguntó la rubia.

-N-nada, no dije nada tranquila.

Varios minutos después fueron a dormir, esta noche será una agradable, se fueron algo temprano y contentos, y eso, será una noche agradable, al menos si no piensan en lo de ayer, claro está ¿No creen? Pero ninguno de esos dos se pararon a pensar, y así, buenas noches, dulces sueños.

* * *

**N/A:** _Bueno chicos, este esté posiblemente algo corto pero muy bien ^^ espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos, gracias a todos por vuestros reviews, espero que os haya gustado mucho ¡Saludos desde España! A si, pero antes, les quería avisar que la expresión 'Para la mesa' la saqué de una que dice 'Para la taula', está en catalán, pero yo por costumbre ahora digo 'Parar la mesa', no es correcto en castellano pero no se de otra forma, sólo en catalán, pues quiere decir que ponga los cubiertos, vasos, jarras, etc en la mesa para prepararla._

_._

_._

_**REVIEWS DEL CAPÍTULO DOS:**_

_._

_._

_**Noemi-senpai yuppiiii:**  
_Kyaaa que bueno que es Soul, tan lindo que le da su total apoyo a Maka a pesar de todo :) La verdad es que me sorprendió el hecho que Maka no le pegará tan fuerte a Soul pero como dicen: El amor nos hace un poco más tranquilos ( Depende de los casos, claro está. ¿Tu que opinas?). Pero bueno me gustó mucho el capi, lo de la carta me dejó sorprendida y algo divertida.. Osea.. Es Soul, yo de el me espero de todo jajajaja Bueno ya sabes que espero que lo continues y espero muy pronto la continuación. ¡Cuidate mucho, un saludo enorme de parte mía!

**R: **_Sí, tienes razón, el amor nos hace pacíficos, cuídate mucho nos vemos, me encanta que te haya gustado taaanto y tu review haya sido taan largo, adeu suerte y cuídate._

_._

_._

_._

_**victoriaviganoni:  
**_

jijijiji (*cara de superr perver*) kiero mas soulxmaka w me gusta este fic.

**R: **_Hahaha tú y tu perversidad, por supuesto que habrá._

_._

.

_._

_**********Shinigami Maya-chan:**_

Ahaha no me esperaba lo de la carta ._.U esta genial, ¡me encanta! Te lo dire siempre, me gustan tus historias _ no pares, ¿vale?

**R: **_No paro, no pararé, este es el inicio ;) Nos vemos, suerte y cuídate, saludos desde España._

_._

.

_._

**___ Criis . Nyah:_**

Jjajaj y casi lo matan de un Maka Chop!  
Fue tan lindo como siempre !  
Soul esa palabras alienta...Kyahhh!  
Esperare el siguiente cap!  
Y aquí saludo besos y abrazos desde Peru!

**R: **_Así que Peru ¿Ehh? Genial, bueno, me encanta que me sigas leyendo y que te haya gustado, nos vemos suerte y cuídate._

_._

_._

_._

**_Kimi-nyan:_**

Awww ke tierno es Soul xD me gusta muxo tuu ficc! espero la conti con ansias! NOs leemosss

**R: **_Toques de ternura esenciales para la historia; Qué bien que te haya gustado, nos vemos, saludos_

_._

_._

_._

_**MisakiMadness:**  
_

¡Holaaaa!  
Se me ha hecho muy tierno tu fic :')  
Especialmente la parte de dormir juntos :33  
El principio me recuerda a un doujinshi que me gusto mucho e.e  
¡Sigue tu historia! Espero con ansias tu nuevo capítulo

**R: **_Sí, el principio se asemeja mucho a un doujinshi, lo sé, voy añadiendo toques de ternura que son esenciales para la historia y seguiré haciendo caps, por favor no dejes de seguirme, nos vemos. Suerte y cuídate, saludos desde España_

_._

_._

_._

_**valentinaescarrab:**  
_

Estuvo genial el cap, Uy maldito Black Star interumpió DOS veces aquella paz y tranquilidad! Black Star nunca dejará de ser Black Star... Ansío el próximo cap; Cuídate!

**R: **_Hahaha lo sé, que crueldad pero, tuvo que pasar :) Nos vemos, saludos desde España mi fiel seguidora, cuídate tú también._

_._

_._

_._


	4. Confesar

**Título:** _¿Nos hemos enamorado?_

**Autor:** xPhysicalGamex

**Anime: **_Soul Eater __**- **_**I DON'T own this**

* * *

**_Capítulo cuatro: _**_'Confesar'_

* * *

Eran las siete de la mañana; Hacía un frío terrible, y ella abrió sus ojos al darse cuenta de que iba a morir de sed si no iba ahora mismo a beber agua. Y así, se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina, pasando por el comedor y llegando a la cocina. Cogió un vaso de agua y se echó agua de la garrafa. La rubia volvía caminando con un terrible sueño, sin mencionar que sus pies estaban congelados; Con el deseo de volver a la cama, escuchó un ruido, haciendo que se quedara parada. Volvió a fijarse girando su cabeza de un lado al otro, no había nadie ni nada sospechoso, volvió a caminar, pero justo en ese instante escuchó algo que cayó sin piedad al suelo. Era un libro suyo que dejó en una mesita hace bastantes días, y no comprendía la razón del porqué cayó en un sitio así. La chica comenzó a asustarse, miró hacia adelante, que estaba todo oscuro, hasta que...

-¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!- Gritó el peliblanco mostrando sus dientes afilados y sus ojos rubís que brillaban, consiguiendo hacer que su compañera únicamente abriera la boca para dar un grito de terror ante semejante reacción y que cayera al suelo del susto, intentando recobrar la respiración mientras escuchaba su compañero reír sin parar. Cogió el libro, apretándolo con rabia y comenzó a gruñir. El chico dejó de reír al saber lo que le esperaba. -Corre maldito- Murmuró la chica.

Pasaron minutos y más minutos, ambos corriendo sin parar; Una persiguiendo al otro, y este otro, escapando de esa otra, saltando el sofá, sillas, mesas, etcétera, de todo para escapar del terrible Chop. Se hicieron las siete y media, y por más frío que hiciera y cansancio, ninguno paraba. La chica estaba apunto de alcanzarlo en el pasillo, solo unos centímetros más y alcanzaba con su libro. Pero en ese momento, el chico tropezó con un cable y cayó al suelo de cara, haciendo que su compañera cayera encima de él, en resumen, cayeron en pelotón (Uno tras otro). El chico se intentó levantar pero no podía ya que su compañera lo evitaba.

-¡Maldito! ¡Te atrapé!- Comentó la rubia mientras intentaba salir, se giró de mientras, haciendo que en vez de que ella estuviera sentada en su espalda, lo estuviera en su tronco. -¡No no espera Maka! ¡S-sólo fue una broma! ¡No hay necesidad de que hagas eso!- Decía el de ojos rubí horrorizado intentando hacerle reflexionar. Era como la situación de un niño y una bestia mostrando ferocidad con su miraba y levantando su garra, poniendo en peligro la vida de la criatura inocente. -Maka...- Murmuró la rubia con el libro levantando, aterrorizando más al peliblanco por su desgraciado destino. -...CHOP!- Gritó la rubia justo en el impacto, que se escuchó un grito de dolor. La chica, dejando a su compañero en el suelo tirado sin algún signo de vida, se levantó de encima de él y se fue a su habitación caminando. Se habían hecho las ocho y dentro de una hora la chica tenía pensado en hacer el desayuno.

-¡Ahh! ¡Eso duele mucho!- Dijo el peliblanco mientras se sentó en el suelo y se refregaba con las dos manos la cabeza -¡No es nada cool hacer eso!- Añadió varios segundos después mirando la puerta de la habitación de su compañera. Varios segundos después se levantó, se dirigió detrás de la puerta de la habitación de su compañera y tocó. No le respondía, así que abrió.

-¿Qué quieres?- Le preguntó la rubia, que estaba encogida en la cama del frío y tapada. -¿Me perdonas?- Preguntó el de ojos rubí mientras se sentó en su cama. -Sí por supuesto ¿Aún te sigue doliendo el golpe?- Contestó y preguntó la chica. -Si me lo recuerdas sí.- Contestó el peliblanco. -Tienes frío ¿Cierto?- Le dijo la rubia al de ojos rubí. -Sí tengo frío, y ya que estoy aquí ¿Quieres dormir conmigo?- Le dijo el peliblanco a la chica, que soltó la manta y la colocó bien, dándole a entender que sí quería ella. El chico se colocó mirándola de frente y la abrazó. -Tú estás más frío que yo.- Comentó la chica dejándose abrazarse y ocultando su cara. -Ya lo estoy notando, y voy a aprovechar.- Le decía mientras la abrazaba y se acercaba más y más, quedando lo más junto y acorrucado con ella posible. -Ahora si se nota el frío, no como ayer.- Le dijo el de ojos rubí a su compañera. -Ya te dije ayer que el clima está loco.- Dijo la chica. -Sí, y nosotros ahora somos los locos por estar calentitos.- Murmuró el peliblanco, siendo escuchado por su compañera. -N-no digas cosas así.- Dijo tímidamente su compañera. -¿Escuchaste? Huy, no quise que te enteraras...- Le susurró a la chica en el oído, dejándola con mofletes colorados. -Y-ya te dije que no dijeras cosas así...- Le dijo la rubia al peliblanco. -Vale, vale...- Dijo el peliblanco tratando de calmarla. -Sólo somos amigos ¿No?- Mencionó la rubia. -Por supuesto que sí. ¿O crees que no?- Respondió el peliblanco, pero ambos hicieron silencio, uno esperando la respuesta de la otra y esta otra, sin saber que responder. -Sólo amigos, sino serían problemas.- Dijo la chica. -No se a que viene esto, pero bueno...-

Una hora después, cuando la calle ya se hizo más activa, los dos despertaron, con calor... ¡Sí enserio, ahora ya no hacía frío! La rubia se levantó dejando solo al chico ahí tendido. -Voy a hacer el desayuno, hoy me toca.- Le dijo la chica al chico, yéndose a la cocina, ya que era su turno de cocinar. Después de que el desayuno estuviera listo, la chica avisó a su compañero para que fuera a comer, como casi siempre, huevo solo o acompañado.

Los dos estaban comiendo juntos. Había un gran silencio en esa sala y, por supuesto, tranquilidad.

Blair apareció en modo de gato y se colocó encima de la mesa. -Buenos días Maka, buenos días Soul.- Dijo la gata caminando por la mesa. -¡Oye! ¡Estamos comiendo!- Exclamó el peliblanco. -¿Sabes qué es esto? Nyah es muy lindo tu dibujo.- Dijo la gata mientras mostraba un papel doblado. -¿C-cómo... t-tú...?- Tartamudeó el chico, que fue hacia la gata a por el papel aquel doblado. -¡Devuélvemelo! ¡Ladrona!- Gritaba mientras corría tras ella. La gata, se subió a un mueble. -Jajajaja no te lo daré, le mostraré a Maka.- Dijo la gata desde lo alto. -¡No lo permitiré!- Gritó el de ojos rubí mientras escalaba el mueble para alcanzarle. -Jajajaja- Reía la gata, con el papel doblado aún. -¡Maldita seas, dámelo!- Dijo y ordenó el chico, pero en ese momento la gata saltó al suelo y el chico queriendo bajar, se le engancharon los dedos al mueble y, el mueble cayó al suelo, dejando al chico inmóvil debajo de él, con dolor y con todas las cosas que había encima de el mueble, en el suelo. Miró como la gata se iba caminando tan tranquilamente con aquella hoja, justo en ese momento apareció su compañera que fue corriendo hacia ellos dos, ya que no entendía lo que pasaba. -¡Blaaaaaaaaair devuélvemelo!- Gritaba el peliblanco. -¿Qué ha pasado?-Preguntó la chica viendo todo hecho polvo.

La gata en ese momento se transformó en humana. -Maka mira esto es un dibujo muy lindo pero Soul es muy vergonzoso.- Dijo mientras le acercaba la hoja a la rubia. -¡B-blair... No lo hagas!- Gruñó el peliblanco, intentando salir del mueble, ya que este le estaba cortando la respiración por segunda vez en toda su vida. -¿Un dibujo para mi de Soul?- Preguntó la chica mientras cogió el papel doblado. -Sí, es que el es muy vergonzoso y necesita ayuda ¿Sabes?- Dijo la gata alegre mientras se lamía la pata. -¡Noo Makaaaa no no espera no es un dibujo...! ¡No lo abras por favor!- Gritaba su compañero. -¿Cómo puedo asegurar que es suyo?- Dijo la chica mientras miraba a la gata. -¡Nyaaa porqué al verlo se sabe a simple vista!- Respondió alegre la gata. -¡Oye! ¡Ayudarme!- Gritó el peliblanco mientras estas le ignoraban por completo. -No lo veré, si es suyo y él no quiere, no lo haré.- Dijo la rubia mientras dejó el papel en la mesa boca abajo. El chico se dio cuenta que él no había sido ignorado, sino no diría esas palabras su compañera. -Gracias a dios... ¡Pero voy a morir si no me ayudáis!- Dijo el de ojos rubí, hartándose por semejante peso que le quitaba lentamente las ganas de respirar.

Varios minutos después de ser rescatado, comenzó a reñir a Blair. -¡Oye! ¡Mis dibujos que yo quiera mostrar los mostraré YO, NO TÚ!- Gritó el peliblanco, haciéndole entender a la chica que era otro dibujo ese papel doblado, pero no sabía como era, y la curiosidad le picaba demasiado, pero prometió no verlo sin que él no quisiera.

-Nyaa .. ¡Blair quiso ayudarte!- Se quejaba la gata ante la reacción del de ojos rubí. _-(¿Ayudarle a qué?)-_ Se preguntó la chica a si misma, y millones de dudas mas volvieron. Millones de dudas más se escribieron en esa gigante pizarra, que no encontraba el borrador para borrar cada una de ellas hasta que no lo resolviera todo.

-¡Ahh! ¡Me duele la espalda!- Se quejó el peliblanco. -Pues ve a bañarte con agua caliente, y si no se te pasa avísame.- Le dijo la chica con una sonrisa, mientras la gata se les quedaba mirando. -Está bien, no creo que me arrepentiré tampoco.- Dijo el de ojos rubíes mientras se iba a por la ropa, para vestirse después. Varios minutos después, cuando el pelo se le secó (Una eternidad, ya que NO piensa usar secador) Se sentó en el sofá del comedor. -¿Te sigue doliendo la espalda?- Preguntó la chica, que se sentó al lado de el. -No, ya pasó- Contestó su compañero. -Ese mueble me quiere asesinar, estaría bien cambiarlo.- Murmuró el de ojos rubíes. -¿Qué?- Preguntó la chica. -No no, nada... Simplemente; Odio ese mueble.- Respondió el de ojos rubís algo enfadado.

-Oye Soul. ¿Cuándo le contarás a Maka?- Dijo y preguntó alegremente la gata. -Cállate y no digas nada.- Dijo en un tono enfadado. -¿Me ocultáis algo?- Preguntó la rubia. -Claro que no.- Contestó el de ojos rubí intentando disimular. -Entonces muéstrame o sino...- Dijo la chica. -¿O sino..?-  
-¡O sino pienso darte un buen MAKA-CHOP con este libro!- Acabó la frase mostrando una sonrisa y el libro. -¡Ah pero yo no oculto nada ni se que quieres que te diga no tengo nada oculto!- Decía intentando de disimular, pero se le daba fatal mentir, ya que la gente cool no hace eso. -Soul... Dímelo ahora mismo...- Advirtió la chica, apretando el libro con rabia, amenazándolo en lenguaje no verbal, mientras se acercaba a él en el sofá. -M-maka tranquilízate, somos personas, no hay que recurrir a esto.- Decía alejándose de ella sin salir del sofá. -Soul, dímelo.- Ordenó al peliblanco pero este comenzó a tener miedo y no le contestó. La gata se quedó viéndolo todo callada, ya que nadie le ordenó a hablar por el chico. _-(¡Qué lío me metió la maldita gata con Maka, siempre lo hace!)-_

* * *

**N/A:** _Bueno, aquí estoy, tal vez haya tardado pero un amigo vino a casa y ahora es casi las diez de la noche en España (02/09/2013) y aviso que pronto empezaré el instituto y tendré que estar por varias cosas a la vez pero no teman seguiré subiendo capítulos ;) El otro cap. era así de largo porqué se me borró una parte de él y quedé con la moral por los suelos._

_._

_._

victoriaviganoni 8/31/13 . chapter 3

superrrr tiernoooo! kieroo momentoss perverrr! -

**R:** _Lo intenté aquí, pero aún no es el momento de añadir ;) Saludos desde España, nos vemos._

.

.

.

.

anazoy238/31/13 . chapter 3

Hola. muy bueno el cap. solo una cosita que no entendi. Por que se rien cuando ve las palmas de maka? no lo entendi muy bien.

se despide el inmortal Anazoy23

**R:** _Porqué se dio cuenta que ella también se olvidó de las cosas, osea, lo comprendió todo (: Nos vemos, adéu._

.

.

.

.

**Shinigami Maya-chan **8/31/13 . chapter 3

Hahahaha y cada vez me gusta más x3 logras hacer que una situacion tan simple se haga tierna... Hahaha no se qué tienes, pero te adoro w

**R:** _I know! :33 Me adoras... *-* .. Sep, añado toques tiernos en cada capítulo, tal vez en este no tantos._

.

.

.

.

**valentinaescarrab **8/31/13 . chapter 3

Me encanto, me dio risa cuando Soul se puso timido y rojito cuando maka puso su rostro entre sus piernas (para lo de la oreja no?) Muy lindo el cap. Me imagino que cositas lindas nos esperan en el proximo cap: ya quiero leerlo! Cuidate besos desde venezuela!

**R:** _Hahaha, me encanta que me hayas seguido desde el primer cap. de mi primer fanfic ^^ gracias por tus reviews. Nos vemos, saludos y besitos también desde España._

.

.

.

.

**Criis . Nyah** 8/31/13 . chapter 3

Wa ternura al extremo!  
Sigue así  
Quiero mas!  
Fue cortito, pero espere el siguiente cap ansiosisima!  
Waaaa

**R:** _Aprecio mucho tus review, explican muy bien todo ^^ fue cortito lo sé, pero aquí expliqué el porqué. Nos vemos, suerte y cuídate._

.

.

.

.

**MisakiMadness **8/31/13 . chapter 3

Me gusto el capítulo,  
Estuvo bien tierno, y no pude evitar reír porque a ambos se le olvidaron las cosas para la ducha jkasjdkas  
Maka tan cuidadosa con Soul :3 (siempre y cuando no le pegue Maka-chops)  
Y Soul es un amor  
¡Gracias por el capítulo, y espero el otro pronto!

**R:** _De nada, espero verte por aquí más veces, y me alegra que te haya gustado tanto la historia ^^ por gente como tú continuo esta historia y otras._

.

.

.

.

**Mecherazo **9/1/13 . chapter 3

Hola, hacía tiempo que no te escribía pero ha dado de que he leído por aquí y me fije en que habías escrito un nuevo fic.  
Y cuando empecé a leer, me di cuenta de que eras realmente tú.  
El fic está genial, sobre todo, el primer capítulo.  
Sigue así.  
Saludos n_n

**R:** _¡Te iba a avisar! Pero te salté sin querer de la lista, lo siento, la próxima vez te aviso ^^ gracias por estar de vuelta, nos vemos._


End file.
